How Bad Could I Possibly Be?
by ShadowRight
Summary: I doubt I could ever tell anyone the truth of what actually happen all those years ago, not intentionally. That's why I am writing it down in this journal for anyone to read after I have passed. I hope this story doesn't offend anyone, especially her family. I'm sorry for what I did. How could I be so stupid? How could I be so...bad... {Lorax AU}


A/N: So, this is my first Lorax fic. I'm sorry if it sucks. But the actual idea of this whole thing came from an RP between a friend and I. That friend got me in love with the movie. Now here's the beginning of it. I know it's crappy right now, but hopefully it'll get better.

* * *

_I never actually told Ted the truth about what __**really **__happened all those years ago. I doubt I could ever tell anyone, not intentionally. That's why I am writing it down in this journal for anyone to read after I have passed. I hope this story doesn't offend anyone, especially __**her**__ family. I'm sorry for what I did. Sorry for everything. How could I be so stupid? How could I be so...__**bad**__..._

* * *

It all started when I was a young man. I had an unusual sense of optimism that never ceased at anything. My family was always dragging me down, saying how much of a failure I was. I guess they were always right... But one day, I decided to set off to find the perfect material for my Thneed, a product my mother said was destined to fail. I secretly believed her but my optimism wasn't going to let that stop me. I loaded the last of my things into my wagon, saying good-byes to my family. I think they were actually relieved that I was leaving. Melvin was my trusty steed who would stick by my side for most of my adventure though we had our ups and downs.

I set off, playing small tunes on my guitar, trying to keep my spirits up. This ended pretty quickly as we kept going and I began to drift off to sleep. A small tug at my hair pulled me out of it. "Wha-" I murmured, swatting at the source of the tug. A giggle came from beside me, making me open my eyes. I almost fell out of the cart in surprise at the girl sitting beside me. "Who-who-who are you?" I stuttered, scrambling to get a hold.

She laughed more, "I'm Lucillia Viktorie Kassandra Aeliana Maddisons. But you can call me Lucy. And who are _you_?"

"I'm...Once-ler."

"Once-ler, eh?" She pressed her finger against her lips, digesting the word. "It's unique. Mind if I call you Oncie?"

"Oncie? Yea, Oncie's fine. I don't care at all." I was still a bit on edge, looking at her through the corner of my eye. She was a tall woman, about my age. A smile was planted firmly on her face and just above it were dazzlingly sea green eyes. Her long, flowing hair was a mix of blonde and brunette and bounced on her shoulders, hiding something that was wrapped around her neck. "What's that you got on?" I asked shyly, a bit afraid of saying something wrong.

She pulled on the end of it, showing the pink knit fabric of my first Thneed. "Oh, this? I found it in the back and decided that it would make a nice scarf."

"Do you like it?" I couldn't help but get excited. The whole time I was making it, people would tell me how stupid it was.

"Of course I like it! Why wouldn't I? Do I look bad in it or something?"

"No, no. It's just, no ever has liked anything of mine."

"Well, you can't say that anymore, can ya?" She giggled, burying her face in the Thneed.

"No... No I can't..." I leaned back, staring at the sky. "So where'd did you come from?"

"Well, I was traveling from home, seeing where the moon would take me and I found you. So, I hopped on. I didn't want to wake you at first. You seemed like you were having good dreams." I shrugged. "So what are you doing way out here?"

The question caught me a bit off guard. "Uh... Well, I'm looking for the perfect material for my Thneed."

"Thneed?" she echoed, eyebrows squishing together in confusion.

"It's what you're wearing." she nodded. "And then I'm going to sell it to the people, get rich, and make my family proud."

"I bet that'd be nice. Having people proud of you, especially your family."

"Yea..." We were silent the rest of the time. She drifted off to sleep on my shoulder a bit before I fell asleep myself. The wagon swayed back and forth as Merlin continued our trip towards paradise.

* * *

_**A/N: Well, there it is so far. God it sucks ass... I'm so sorry...**_


End file.
